


如何讓馬克西裝革履地去面談

by Homicida



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homicida/pseuds/Homicida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark對西裝有著超乎尋常的厭惡，Eduardo找了個方法令他乖乖地裝上正裝。</p>
            </blockquote>





	如何讓馬克西裝革履地去面談

**Author's Note:**

> 入坑太晚自己動手豐衣足食yay

「Wardo，沒有人會在意我穿甚麼出席面談的，只要我能展示給他們看我的編程能力和Facebook的成功。」

 

Mark如臨大敵地瞪著Eduardo手中的三件套西裝，全身像炸毛了的貓咪一樣弓了起來，就像那三件套會把他吃了一樣。 Mark慢慢地往後退，面無表情但心中已然盤算著開溜。

 

當然，他也只能想想。

 

他們現在正處於中國的一座酒店中，而Mark當時鬼使神差地，讓秘書訂了一個雙人情侶套房。

 

所謂自作孽不可活，說的就是Mark這種情況。

 

本打算打著公幹之名，實行二人世界的Mark在意識到Eduardo對這次Facebook開拓中國市場的激動，和對正裝的執著之後，所有的小心思都打了水漂。

 

雖然Wardo不再是他的CFO，但由於兩人親密的關係和Wardo的股東身份，Facebook的決策Wardo基本上都有能第一時間得知。在其他人眼中，Eduardo總是那個可靠的，能讓CEO乖乖簽文件、準時下班回家的人，所以就算是新上任的CFO，有時候也會把積累已久的文件拜託Eduardo拿給Mark簽。

 

因此，當Mark提出和Eduardo一起去中國而不是現在的CFO時，其他人都默契地保持沉默。

 

天不從人願，Mark得到了天時地利人和，但錯誤預計了Eduardo對「擴展市場」的重視。

 

當然，這也不能怪Mark。他只是一個有錢的技術宅，成為CEO後也主要關注在開發方面，其他的他都只會簽字而已。

 

棋差一著的後果就是，想像中充滿了濕漉漉的性愛之旅變成了Wardo在他耳邊叨嘮面談重點之旅。

 

而現在，Mark覺得自己最後的尊嚴——「帽衫」也保不住了。

 

Eduardo挑起一邊眉毛，瞪著無辜的棕色大眼睛，手拿三件套向Mark緩緩逼近。

 

「這裡是中國，不是自由民主隨你穿的美國。而且就算是美國，你知道你的形像一開始搞砸了多少面談嗎？」

 

Eduardo高舉著三件套，堅決地要把Mark塞進裡面去。 Mark的注意力都放在了Wardo身上，往後退時被床沿絆了一下小腿，整個人倒在了床上。而Eduardo當然不會放過這大好機會，壓住了Mark開始給他換上西裝三件套。

 

「不，Wardo你不能這樣對我！」

 

Mark死死的扯住帽衫下襬，掙扎著想要推開Eduardo。

 

然而，Eduardo佔據身高優勢，長手長腳地把Mark緊緊地按在床上，Mark的掙扎變成在Eduardo身上蹭來蹭去。

 

Mark顧著自己的帽衫，完全沒有註意到自己蹭到了Wardo的「某些部位」，而Eduardo的眼神暗了下來，拉扯帽衫的雙手不知何時放進了帽衫撫摸著Mark的腰，和鬆垮垮的褲子裡，揉著Mark的屁股。

 

等Mark發現不對回過情來的時候，Eduardo已經舔著Mark的耳朵，帶著氣音低語著：

 

「脫掉這該死的帽衫，我想上穿著西裝的你。」

 

Mark仰仗著多年換帽衫的經驗，用人生最快的速度從自己身上扯下帽衫，換上Wardo扔在床上的西裝三件套。

 

Mark在換衣服的時候被Eduardo的眼神緊緊盯著，那火熱的目光像要把Mark灼燒殆盡一般地，令Mark的雙手顫抖起來，袖扣弄了幾遍都沒能扣上。

 

「Shit!」

 

Mark不禁詛咒道，就算Wardo只是看著他，他也已經硬得濡濕了前端的一小塊布料了。他不想，也不能再等了。

 

Eduardo擠進Mark的兩腿間，一邊用膝蓋頂弄著Mark的襠部，一邊抓過Mark的手腕，幫他扣上最後的兩顆釦子，拉上西裝外套，然後往後退開了。上下打量著Mark的棕色眼睛被慾望熏染得發沉，一遍遍地掃視Mark的全身，然後停留在西褲拉鍊處的隆起上。

 

「Mark你穿上西服的樣子真是該死的誘人，我要狠狠地上你，操得你以後一穿上西裝就想起今天，想起你是怎麼穿著它被我上。你看，嘴上說著有多討厭西裝但是這裡不是硬得很嗎？」

 

Eduardo把Mark從床上拉起來，手用力揉著Mark的褲襠，就算隔著一層也能感覺到Mark的性起和火熱。而Mark的一隻手伸進了Eduardo的西裝外套裡，開始扯起他的襯衫，另一隻手摸上了Wardo，按下他的腦袋湊上去索要一個吻。 Eduardo的吻比起以往更為急切，舌尖侵略性地抵進Mark的口腔中，舔舐著上咢，mark感到一陣愉悅的電流從腳底升起，不禁逸出一聲呻吟。 Eduardo轉而輕咬著Mark的耳朵，吹著氣說：

 

「也許我會讓你穿著它回Facebook上班，然後我們在你的辦公室再來一場怎麼樣？玻璃隔間會讓所有人都看到你穿西服的樣子是多火辣，我會操到你的小屁股又紅又痛，然後只有我知道西褲的下面有那些痕跡。」

 

「Wardo……」

 

Mark喘息著，胯部不斷的向Wardo身上拱去，尋求著摩擦的快感。 Mark腦汁都快被Eduardo的dirty talk擠出來了。平日就算是做愛時Wardo也是溫柔的，有時候會喊出一些胡言亂語，大部份都是告訴Mark他有多棒多好。今天Wardo強勢而淫穢的語言真的有點嚇到Mark了，但也令Mark感到更加性奮。他感覺自己幾乎能只靠聽著Eduardo的話就直接射自己一褲子，如果那樣就真是太丟臉了。

 

Eduardo再次把Mark推倒在床上，然後跪在床邊，分開Mark的雙腿，隔著布料吮吸著Mark的陰莖。布料在口水和前液的浸染變得又濕又滑，西褲令Wardo的吮吸感變得若隱若現，令Mark感到意外的爽。 Mark看著Wardo閉上眼吮吸的樣子，差點就沒能忍住直接高潮了。

 

Eduardo似乎感到Mark陰莖的抽搐，捏了一下底部，然後拉開褲鏈掏出整根吞了進去，試探性地淺淺吞吐了幾下後，就給Mark來了個深喉。

 

「Oh! Yes, Wardo! Yessss!」

 

Mark完全無法控制自己頂進Eduardo的喉嚨中，而Eduardo也盡可能地把Mark吞到更深。 Mark能看到自己頂進Eduardo口中時他雙頰的鼓起，和抽出時的凹陷，這景像令Mark無法再忍耐，狠狠地撞進Eduardo的喉嚨里高潮了。

 

Eduardo有點兒被嗆到，但舔了舔嘴唇把所有的白液都咽了下去。輕舔著Mark，等他從高潮的餘韻中回過神來，才站起來拉下自己的褲鏈，釋放出等待已久的勃起。

 

「輪到我了。」

 

Mark急不可待地張口吞進Eduardo的陰莖，他感覺自己可以靠著吸Eduardo就再高潮一次。 Eduardo的陰莖比Mark的更長，Mark盡了全力都沒能把所有的部分吞下去，只能用雙手輕揉著剩下的莖體。而Eduardo看上去一點兒也不在意，眼神緊粘在Mark環繞在他陰莖的嘴唇上。

 

「Mark……我有提過你的嘴有多棒嗎？噢！這是這樣……把它全部吞進去……啊——」

 

Eduardo的陰莖在Mark給了頭部一個長長舔弄後抽搐了一下，插在Mark捲髮中的手指也收緊了，眼睛猛地閉上，是的，Mark讓Wardo掛在了高潮邊緣。

 

不，這還不夠。

 

Mark想著，把Wardo的分身整個吐了出來。突然中斷的快感令Eduardo發出一聲絕望的呻吟，試圖把Mark的腦袋按回自己的陰莖上。

 

「說真的，Wardo你打算就這麼射出來嗎？」

 

Mark舔了舔有點紅腫的嘴唇，直直地回望上Eduardo的視線。這讓Eduardo的陰莖再次狠狠地抽動了一下，更多的前液從前端溢出。

 

「我想要你上我，然後射在我裡面。怎麼？你不是很喜歡看到我穿西裝嗎？」

 

Mark一邊說著，一邊把西褲拉下一半，露出甚麼都沒穿的屁股，轉過身來趴在床上。

 

「噢Marrrrrk！」

 

Eduardo一邊呻吟著，一邊用頂部摩蹭著入口的皺摺，並試著推入。 Mark發出一陣像貓咪受驚的嘶嘶聲，放在床上的手也因疼痛而緊握成拳。

 

「Damn it!」

 

Eduardo咀咒著，放棄直接進入的打算。轉向床頭的抽屜裡翻找著，而Mark則難耐地在床單上挺動著。

 

「Wardo，我要你上我，現在！」

 

Mark絕望地把頭埋進床墊中，呼喚著。 Eduardo打心底地感激這是家上檔次的酒店，然後旋開潤滑劑的蓋子，往陰莖上擠了一大堆。

 

當Eduardo平穩而緩慢地推入Mark體內的時候，兩人口中都不禁冒出一聲呻吟。 Eduardo把成根都埋進後就開始用力地頂弄著，Mark包裹住他的內壁又緊又熱，把Eduardo的理智都燒成渣了。

 

Eduardo抽了出來，把Mark整個人翻了個身，再次插了回去。 Mark的一條腿無力掛在Eduardo的肩上，另一條腿勾住了Eduardo的腰。 Eduardo小幅度地用頂部在Mark的內壁上打著圈，在戳到了某個點後Mark發出一聲響亮的抽氣聲。

 

Eduardo一邊用力撞擊著那一點，一邊伸出手扯住Mark的領帶。微微的窒息感令Mark的大腦感到昡暈，所有的感覺都似乎離他而去，而快感卻變得更加鮮明，佔據他的腦海的每一個角落。

 

「War…do…要射了…哈……」Mark喘著粗氣，斷斷續續地呻吟著。

 

「Mark你真是太棒了！為我射出來，我們一起。」

 

Mark高潮時白液噴上黑色的西裝外套這個景像令Eduardo的眼睛睜得大大的，帶他跨過了邊緣。 Mark高潮過後敏感的身體因Eduardo的液體沖刷過內壁而顫抖著，絞得Eduardo也全身顫抖地倒在Mark身上，兩人都大口地喘息著。

 

西裝也不是那麼糟糕

 

Mark想著，如果每次裝上西裝都能有一場這麼爽的性愛，他也許不會在意多穿幾次。

 

Eduardo從Mark體內退出來，一臉挫敗地靠在床頭版上，兩人都穿著西裝但衣衫不整地躺在床上。

 

「噢，該死的Mark，我得去哪再找一件『乾淨的』西裝給你穿去面談啊……」

 

Eduardo嘆著氣，看上去想掐死半個鐘頭前定力不夠的自己。

 

Mark把外套和小馬甲扔到一邊，舔了舔嘴唇，說：「我準備好再來一場了。」

 

而第二天兩人去面談的時候，別說西裝了，Eduardo甚至不能找到一件帽衫能把Mark脖子上所有的吻痕都蓋住。

 

所以說，這場旅行最後還是變成了Mark想像中的性愛之旅，他還順帶發現了西裝對Wardo影響，並打算回去後好好挖掘一下。

 

也許辦公室是個好主意

 

END


End file.
